


It Was Supposed to be a Peaceful Date

by Coric



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Picnic, They just want a peaceful date guys, beach, gold - Freeform, leave them alone, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Contribution for the thedeckerstarnetwork’s Valenteam Celebration. Lucifer and Chloe try to go on dates but one way or another they get interrupted. Will they finally get an actual date? Prequel to “It Was Supposed to be a Peaceful Wedding”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: TDN's 2020 Valenteam





	It Was Supposed to be a Peaceful Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomkiwibirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/gifts).



> This work is a partnership with [Randomkiwibirds ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds)
> 
> Go over and check out her amazing half of the partnership [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TDNvalenteam/works/22715434)

Lucifer walked up to the apartment door and stopped. He quickly looked himself over to make sure nothing was out of place on his suit. He gripped the roses tighter as he finally knocked on the door. He took half a step back hearing faint rustling of cloth and movement behind the door.  
There was a faint click of a lock for a warning before the door opened. For the first time Lucifer felt speechless, Chloe looked absolutely stunning.  
Her blonde locks fell freely past her shoulders in loose curls. She wore a light golden dress that stopped at her ankles but had a slit running up her right leg that stopped mid thigh. The top of the top of the dress was filled with decorative lace that didn’t have a specific pattern. It almost looked like she had a soft angelic glow around her. Nothing in his long life compared to the sight before him.  
“C-Chloe, you look absolutely heaven-sent.” Lucifer breathed out his pupils blew wide with wonder.  
“Thank you, Lucifer, please come in I just have to finish getting ready, it won’t take me more than a couple minutes.” Chloe said retreating inside the apartment with a blush glowing up her face.  
Lucifer walked into the kitchen and placed the roses into a vase and showcased it where anyone in the apartment could see them. He then walked over to the wall of art the urchin has made, looking at the different pictures becoming impressed with how well she has improved.  
He was so engrossed in the pictures he missed the light foot steps until two arms hugged his stomach from behind. He turned around in her grip and placed a deep and loving kiss on her lips.  
“You ready to go, Darling?” Lucifer asked and Chloe nodded. Lucifer offered his arm and they walked out of the apartment and over to his Corvette. He let go of Chloe and opened the car door for her.  
Chloe rolled her eyes but her smile never left her lips.  
They made it to the high end restaurant where the valet took the car and they walked in and were greeted by the tux-wearing host. “Mr. Morningstar, right this way sir and ma’am.”  
Chloe raised her eyebrow at Lucifer once they were sat down. “How do they know you so well?”  
“Well, I am a well known exclusive club owner, Darling. However, I did give the owner of this fine establishment one of my generous favors. He gave me an I.O.U. if you will and here we are.” Lucifer said proudly and a waterboy came by and put down two empty wine glasses and two glasses of water.  
“Your waitress will be right with you. I apologize greatly if you’ve waited long.” he said and Lucifer just waved him off.  
They placed their meals shortly after and Chloe noticed Lucifer started to look more and more nervous as the meal went on. “Lucifer?” she asked and he jumped a little in his seat.   
“Y-yes, Darling?”  
“Are you alright?”   
“Of course, Detective, never better.” Before Chloe could question him further her phone started ringing. “Detective?” he asked once she hung up.  
“We have to go.” she said getting up and Lucifer’s smile fell from his face.  
“Go? A case this late? We haven’t even eaten yet.”   
“No, this isn’t about a case.” she said walking away where Lucifer had to run after her to catch up.   
“If it’s not a case, Darling, then what is so important to cut our dinner short?” he asked once they got into the car and drove off.  
“Trixie’s in the hospital. A stranger was thankfully there to call it in. The hospital didn’t say much else, except that she is fine.” Chloe explained but it only caused Lucifer to speed up.   
Once they reached the hospital and to Trixie’s hospital room, she laid on the bed with a huge smile. “Mom! Lucifer!” she waved her arm frantically in excitement. Which made Chloe’s concern grow more because she always jumped at the chance to bear hug Lucifer.  
“Monkey, what happened?” Chloe asked and Trixie’s smile only grew.  
“Oh, it was so cool, Mom! You should’ve seen me! I stood up to a bully at school and they challenged me for an after school fight. I had to sneak out from Melissa’s. I took one of the knives Maze gave me for protection. It ended up being a dirty fight on his side, he brought a couple of his goons. You think I look bad? You should really see the others they’re in another room.” Trixie said excitedly while Chloe’s face grew more and more worried. “I need to get x-rays though. If I have a cast from the fight that will be so cool!”  
“I’m impressed spawn, I’ll most definitely have to see the other side’s damages. Either way, Maze would be very proud of you.” Lucifer said with a smile as wide as Trixie’s. Chloe turned to him and gave him an incredulous look. “What? The spawn stood up for herself and potential others.”  
“Yeah! They were a real thorn in everyone’s side. They’ll be out of school for months because of their injuries. They wouldn’t dare tell the school that I did it, their reputations will be crushed!” Trixie was practically jumping in excitement. Then she took notice of their outfits and her face melted into guilt. “Were you on a date? I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry child, your safety is more important than some 5-star restaurant.” The two then took a seat and waited for a nurse to take Trixie to get x-rays done.  
A couple minutes after Trixie left, Dan frantically entered the room. “Is she okay Chloe? I tried to get here as fast as I could once I got the call. I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”  
“It’s fine, Dan, it shouldn’t be so surprising she ended up being in the hospital. It was only a matter of time while being around Maze for so long.” she said and Trixie limped back into the room looking proud of herself.   
“I saw one of them again and he looked ready to piss himself.” she announced with a smile. Dan looked absolutely mortified at that moment, Trixie then limped her way over and onto to the bed.  
A half hour passed and a doctor walked in with a clipboard and a grim look on his face. “So I have bad news on both parts. The x-rays came back and you have a fracture in both your wrist and tibia. They seemed to have given you a good hit or two. However from what I saw of the others, they’re worse off than you somehow.”  
“Awesome!” Trixie cheered which made Chloe facepalm  
###  
“Detective, thank you for agreeing to this.” Lucifer said gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as he finished the sentence.  
“It’s no problem Lucifer, where are we going exactly?” Chloe asked and Lucifer couldn’t keep a nervous smile from his lips.  
“It’s a surprise, Detective, I promise it will be well worth it.” Lucifer said and Chloe nodded slowly. They made their way to the city limits and to a secluded cliffside. Lucifer parked the car and went around to Chloe’s side of the car and let her out.   
“Lucifer, what are we doing here?” Chloe asked and Lucifer went to the trunk and reappeared at her side with a blanket and a picnic basket.  
“Just wanted to have a lovely dinner under my stars with my Detective. Is that alright, Darling?”   
“Of course, Lucifer.” she said earnestly and Lucifer led her to a small clearing between the trees and plants in front of the city light outline and stars swarming the night sky.   
Once the blanket and dinner was set-up. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Grilled cheese?” she asked which only made Lucifer’s smile grow.  
“Only the best, made from your’s truly.” Lucifer proudly said   
Right before they could eat Chloe’s phone went off which only made Lucifer groan. “Decker.” Lucifer’s smile melted away at Chloe’s pained look. “Got it. We’ll be there as soon as possible.” She hung up the phone and got up.   
“Detective?” Lucifer asked concerned  
“Homicide, we have to respond.” Chloe said regrettably  
“To go then, Detective?” At her nod he sighed, “Right, you can get in the car Detective, I can clean up the mess.”  
“Are you sure Lucifer? I can help.”  
“No need, Detective, it won’t take me long.” Chloe nodded slightly and got in the car.  
Once Lucifer got the basket and blanket in the trunk he made his way to the driver’s seat. He suddenly tensed and turned to the mass of trees with a suspicious look.  
“Lucifer, is everything okay?” Chloe asked which seemed to have brought him back to his senses.   
“Of course, Detective, let’s go.” he said as he got in the car and raced off.  
Leaving behind a dark clothed man hiding behind the treeline.  
###  
Trixie was on the playground while she was at her grandparents house. She noticed a lone dark haired man sitting on the bench overlooking the park’s playground. None of the kids looked like they were with him.  
She gave him a suspicious look and walked over to him. He looked a lot like Lucifer but there were a couple things off about him.  
“Who are you?” Trixie asked which seemed to surprise the man.  
“My name is Michael.” he offered and Trixie hummed.  
“Why do you look like Lucifer, are you two related?” she asked which only seemed to make the man smile.  
“You’re very perceptive. To answer your question though, yes, as a matter of fact. He’s my twin brother, I’ve been keeping an eye on him since he tends to find himself in trouble or he causes it.”  
“Why’re you here now, at the park I mean? You look really creepy by the way, watching the kids without one.” she said and Michael laughed at that.  
“Well, Lucifer needs my help whether he wants to admit it or not. Although this is something I can’t do alone. I need your help on this dear Beatrice.”  
“I’m listening.”  
###  
Lucifer walked into the penthouse and something felt off immediately. “You can come out Michael, I know you’re here.” his voice was laced with venom.   
“Nothing gets past you, does it brother?” Michael asked coming from the shadows.  
“Of course not, especially when it comes to you feather brained pricks.” Lucifer growled and Michael huffed at him.  
“Here.” Michael said tossing a small box at him, which Lucifer easily caught.  
“I thought…” Lucifer trailed off before he glared at Michael “It was you wasn’t it? That night I left the picnic at the cliffside. You were that presence weren’t you?”  
“Guilty.” Michael shrugged “You need to keep fighting for her, Sam.”   
“Don’t you dare call me that dreadful nickname. I abandoned that name centuries ago, now why you’re here, I don’t care, I want you gone.” Lucifer turned to his bar and poured himself a shot and downed it with a slight grimace.   
“Look, I’m sorry, it’s a habit. How about we go for a fly?” Michael asked  
“How do you not know this, brother? I cut off my bloody wings… well… Maze did it technically.” Lucifer explained and Michael just raised an eyebrow turning his head to look slightly behind Lucifer.   
“Are you sure about that?” he asked nonchalantly, immediately Lucifer tensed up. He hesitantly looked behind him to be face to feather with white glowing appendages.   
“Bloody Hell! You have got to be kidding me. Is this some sick joke? Did you do this?” Lucifer asked with pure rage and Michael gave him a look of pure innocence.  
“You know I don’t have that kind of power.” Michael said seriously, walking toward the balcony. “Shall we?” Lucifer just huffed angrily and followed after his twin.  
They landed on a beach and started walking. “So why’re you really here Michael?” Lucifer asked and Michael gave him an incredulous look  
“To save you from making another terrible decision brother. You have to fight for her, she’s not getting any younger you know.”   
They fell into a comfortable silence as the sun started to set in the horizon. They soon ran into the Detective and the spawn.  
“Lucifer? What’re you doing here? Who is this?” Chloe asked facing Michael.  
“I could ask you the same thing, Detective. As for who he is, Detective let me introduce you to my bastard twin brother Michael; Michael this is the Detective.”   
“Pleased to meet you.” Michael stated taking the Detective’s hand and gently placed a kiss on the top of her hand.  
“I didn’t know you have a twin Lucifer.” she said as Michael let go of her hand.  
“Yes, well, you mortals always interpreted wrong, same with Mikey here having blonde hair. Never really did understand that.” Lucifer said with a sneer.  
“It’s true.” Michael agreed with a nod and Chloe squinted her eyes   
“Right, is this just your thing that you both do?” Chloe asked  
“Whatever do you mean, Detective?” Lucifer asked with a confused smile  
“You with the Devil act and now the Archangel, Michael, I assume, act.” Chloe said with a huff and Michael started laughing.  
“I assure you Detective, I am the actual Devil and Michael here, is in fact, the feathery prick Archangel.”  
“I really can’t deal with you sometimes.”  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I do have to get back to the Silver City. The gates won’t guard themselves. Before I forget, remember what we talked about Luci.” With that Michael turned and took his leave. Thankfully without unfurling his wings in front of the Detective.  
“Yeah, I should go too, Dad said he was picking me up to get some ice cream. Bye Mom! Bye Lucifer!” Trixie then ran off toward the street.  
That left the two in an awkward silence. “Care to go for a walk Detective?” Lucifer finally broke the silence and Chloe nodded. After walking through the warm sand for a while, then the Devil stopped them.   
“Det- Chloe, before I first met you I was selfish and I didn’t give a damn about others feelings. When I met you that all changed, in most cases at least. I’m less angry around you, I care about others in my dreadfully long life and I would take a bullet for them. I proved that a couple times, I even went to Hell and back a couple times.” Lucifer huffed out a laugh “I guess what I’m trying to say is, you’re what I truly desire, Chloe.”  
Lucifer turned to face the horizon filled with gold and pink lights. “Lucifer?” Chloe asked and Lucifer took a deep breath turning back to Chloe.   
Lucifer reached into his pocket and lowered himself to one knee. Chloe immediately covered her mouth with her hand while tears started to form. He pulled out the tiny box and opened it to reveal a simple diamond ring.  
“Chloe, will you marry me?” Lucifer asked holding onto his breath   
At first Chloe was speechless then she started to nod slowly and grow in speed, “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you Lucifer!” Chloe whispered between tears and Lucifer stood up with a relieved laugh.  
“Thank, Dad.” Lucifer muttered under his breath in relief. He took the ring and placed it on her finger. Right as he placed it on her finger Chloe placed a deep kiss on his lips. Neither noticed a shooting star flying across the sky in the background.  
###  
In the distance Trixie and Michael stood next to each other and both sighed in relief. “Finally.” they both groaned in unison.


End file.
